Mutant Chronicles
Mutant Chronicles is a pen-and-paper role-playing game set in a post-apocalyptic world, originally published in 1993. It has spawned a franchise of card games, miniature wargames, video games, novels, comic books, and a movie based on the game world. A collectible miniatures game by Fantasy Flight Games was released in August 2008. Mutant Chronicles was developed by the Swedish company Target Games as a successor of their earlier Mutant RPG series. The rights to the game are now owned by Paradox Entertainment. Story The game takes place in a distant future, where the Earth is a long since plundered desert, and humanity has spread to the worlds of Venus, Mars, Mercury, Luna (the first settlement following the exodus from Earth), and the Asteroid Belt. Over the centuries, the traditional nation-states of the world have merged into huge corporations, of which five are large enough to be called megacorporations: Bauhaus, styled after the culture of continental Europe, the American-influenced Capitol, the Japanese-themed Mishima, the British-inspired Imperial, and Cybertronic, all of whom use private military forces to fight for resources. Luna itself is considered to be neutral ground and is home to the massive city-state known as Luna City. The other major power of this universe is the Brotherhood, a fanatical religious organization formed to meet the threat of the Dark Legion, an ancient evil comprising five "Dark Apostles" and their horde of hideous mutants. The reign of the Dark Legion began as mankind set foot on Nero, a fictional tenth planet beyond the orbit of Pluto, where they discovered a citadel. As they entered, the Imperial Conquistadors – a group of interplanetary explorers – accidentally broke the First Seal Of Repulsion, a thin ring of salt spread around the citadel. Inside, a mysterious iron plate was found, and as it was touched, the Dark Legion was brought to our dimension, and along with it, the Dark Symmetry. The Dark Symmetry prevents computers and other electronic devices from functioning reliably, if at all, and initially caused complete chaos, and then a forced adaptation of the technology used by mankind. The Dark Legion is capable of faster than light-travel, utilizing certain points in space, much like wormholes. The Dark Legion is the enemy of all mankind and commands the most powerful armies of the solar system, including Legionnaires, resurrected corpses of fallen Megacorp heroes; Necromutants, hideously modified humanoids; Centurions, the lethal lieutenants of the Dark Legion; and Nepharites, fearsome, towering behemoths of unimaginable power. New Edition Between 2006 and 2009, a Swedish game company, COG Games, held the license rights to publish a new edition of the role-playing game. In September 2009, COG's failure to deliver any results resulted in their license being revoked. External links * COG Games - Creators of the new Mutant Chronicles role-playing game (project closed by loss of gaming license) * The Official Mutant Chronicles RPG Forum (project closed by loss of gaming license) ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → O.G.R.E.s → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games Category:Browse Category:Role-playing Games